Jamming With Class Zero
by Lux-9
Summary: Fun one-shots between our favorite heroes from Suzaku! Includes a lot of pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**01.**

**すべての場所の****..**

_(Of all the places...)_

* * *

- 0 -

She rocked her feet back and forth in the air, pressing her palms against the wooden desk, and she shut her eyes as a happy smile played over her lips.

"_I want to stay with you until the end."_ His voice was so masculine and enigmatic.

"_This is the only thought I'm certain of."_

She swayed her bobby head left and right, right and left...

"_I can only breathe properly here, so I must guard this place with all my might, even if I must make sacrifices..." _

She opened her emerald eyes a bit and found his face beet red as he performed his serenade.

She giggled as he motioned with his hands dramatically, _"Let's head towards the end of the rainbow, towards a place where there's no one else!"_

The youngest Class Zero member summoned her flute and moved it towards her lips before-

***Thud***

The Card Wielder and, er, Flute (ocarina?) wielder froze in their spots as they heard noise coming from behind the teacher's desk.

Surrealistic light appeared by the 16 year old blonde's hand before a set of cards appeared, "Wh-Who's there?" His voice was shaky yet threatening.

His cheeks rounded up pink.

Same goes for his secrete girlfriend, whom hopped off the desk and clung to his arm.

The noise behind the desk quieted after equivilant of 'Shh'es were directed by them.

Wait.

But-

"Who's there?" Deuce repeated- now sounding more annoyed than spooked.

. . .

The brunette re-summoned her flute, "I won't ask again!" Her cheeks were now red- not pink.

Suddenly, as if their threats had finally paid off, a figure collapsed out of the desk.

Literally.

Followed by a welp.

The couple squinted their eyes.

A mass of blonde hair...

_Golden _blonde hair.

It couldn't be...

He wasn't really that mischievous.

A groan escaped said figure's lips.

"TREY?!" The duo exclaimed in disbelief.

The archer rolled over and pressed his temples, "Cinque, dear... I keep telling you to be quiet."

Cinque?

The pair sweat-dropped,_ Whut._

Soon after, another slender figure crawled out-

Cinque.

Her hair was somewhat unruly and her red Suzaku cape was out of place.

"Gomen-nesai~" She pouted her lips and crawled towards the blonde- whom was blindfolded by...

Cinque's cape.

The 17 year old sat up and smiled nervously.

"Cinque's sorry~" She reached her hand towards his eyes before she faced the bewildered pair.

Her face turned into a Moogle's, "Ku...po?"

"Kupo?" Trey repeated with a chuckle, then untied the cape to face whom Cinque was facing, "ACE!"

"TREY!"

"Deucie-boo!~"

"CINQUE!"

Somehow they were all pointing fingers at each other.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Mind I rephrase that, what the hell are you doing here- _BLINDFOLDED?_"

"Er, I... It was an idea.. See, Cinque suggested it, and-"

"Running out of words? YOU? OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"Cinque! With...Trey? WHY?"

"Cinque-boo likes Trey-rey~"

"...Just what kind of kinky game are you two playing, Trey?"

"KINK-..KIN... As a man of my stature, I will not repeat such bizarre phrases.. Mind explaining what you're doing with Deuce- _SINGING?_"

"I- Deuce has an affinity for my voice!... _apparently._"

"**SONOVABITCH!"**

The four silenced and shot their eyes open.

Way in the back, sat an annoyed and enormously angry looking Nine, whom was seated with his arms folded on the desk.

"I'M TRYNA SLEEP HERE!"

"SORRY!" They all apologized in unison.

As the scarred Lance wielder rested his head back against his arm, the classroom's door burst open, and a not-so-happy Queen stormed in.

"**AH-HA! So that's where you were!"**

"Awwh.. shit." Muttered Nine.

Queen yanked him by the ear, "Idiot! This is no place to serve detention!"

As she pulled him out of the class, she continued, "...the lab's floor isn't going to mop itself, you know! How many times do I have to continue to..."

As their voices grew more distant, the four blinked.

**. . .**

"I really thought this class was secluded..." Trey massaged the back of his neck- blushing.

"How does everyone know about this place?" Ace furthered.

Cinque frowned and placed a hand on her chin in thought, letting out a troubled, "Kupo..."

"So...we're the only ones that-"

"**Hey guys! What's up?~"** They all averted their heads towards the door to find Jack waltzing in- followed by Seven, whom arched a silver eyebrow in confusion.

. . .

- 0 -

* * *

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**02.**

**失恋 **

_(A Broken Heart)_

* * *

- 0 -

"B-B-BUT EMINA!" He clenched his large fist and thumped his chest, "I LOVE YOU!" Crocodile tears began to overflow out of his eyes wildly.

The beautiful and voluptuous teacher sighed and crossed her arms beneath her large bosoms.

She shook her head and faced groundward, where the spiky haired teenager was seated on his knees- sobbing.

"What am I going to do with you?"

- 0 -

The platinum white haired 16 year old peeked her head in to find her instructor seated behind his desk- flipping through pages of 'whatever he feigns in having an interest in' notebooks.

Her pale cheeks were now at a faint tint of red as she took in the sight of the man of her dreams.

'Ku-ra-sa-me!~' She almost bleated.

Instead, she allowed a giddy sigh to escape her lips.

**"What on Gaia has befell your face, Sice?"**

Her fantasies of Chocobo riding with Kurasame were suddenly shattered as the overly annoying voice she detested so much poked her eardrums with irritation.

She clenched her fists tight and gritted her teeth.

The chatty blonde tilted his head at her strangely and placed a hand on his chin, "You looked like you were- _Augh!_" But her tight grip of his throat was enough to cut him off.

"Trey..." She seethed- her face darkening.

"You'll release your classmate."

Kurasame's orders were casually delivered, but deadly.

Everyone knew but to disobey.

Especially not Sice.

Since her world was suddenly overwhelmed with fluff and she was already rushing by her superior's side, "Of course!~ I-I-I wouldn't dare upset my beloved Kurasa- er," She coughed and crossed an arm behind the small of her back in a cool manner, "I mean, I wouldn't dare harm my dear classmate."

Trey massaged his neck- muttering words under his breath.

The Scythe Wielder shot the archer a look, "You're alright there, right Trey?"

But Trey merely gave her a one-sided 'Have you lost your bloody mind?' look and said, "What? You must be joking! You almost damaged my voice cor-"

Her face darkened and she glared at him threateningly- motioning to her hidden fist.

Trey widened his eyes briefly before letting out a nervous laugh, "Of-Of course I am alright! How silly of me to think otherwise..."

Kurasame was in a complete different universe.

"An A+." He suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?" Trey and Sice both voiced in unison.

Kurasame looked up at Sice, "That's what you're here for, right? Your test score..."

Sice clasped her fingers together, "Oh! Awesome!"  
Then, realizing her sudden out-of-character outburst, she cleared her throat and nodded professionally, "That's it? Next time I'll make for an A++."

Kurasame cleared his throat and tapped his fingers against the desk, "Although...it would be less awkward for me to correct your tests without..." He coughed and looked away from her- sweat-dropping, "...love notes written all over.." He finished.

Red.

Sice's face was red.

What kind of red?

SUZAKU RED! That's how red!

"Love notes? Sice? To Kurasame? But he is our teacher and-"

Trey dared continue as both Kurasame and Sice glared at him.

He could literally feel their glares penetrating into him.

He took a couple of steps backwards, "Ah...Yes, that would be all.. Is it lunch time yet? Oh, brunch. Er, yes.. That would be all indeed..." He laughed nervously then waved a hand out, "I bid you a good day!" And he quickly fled the classroom.

. . .

"Sice. We need to talk."

- 0 -

Tears of misfortune overflew out of the teenagers' eyes.

Sice sniffled and passed the tissue box to the man sitting next to her, whom snatched a couple of napkins and roughly shoved them into his red nose.

"I thought you said crying is for pussies..." The 16 year old sniffled- rubbing a rough hand beneath her reddening nose.

Nine sniffed and looked at her- motioning a hand out, "Those are MANLY tears, woman! MA...NLY..!"

And they broke away into a puddle of tears.

"He..." She hiccuped, "He...He said I was too y-y-oung an..and it just feels unnatural because he's my...he's my...HE'S MY TEACHER!" She concluded it with a WAAAHH! And rubbed her eyes with her sleeves.

"EMINAAA! Why'd you have to have big tits and ass?! Why'd you set my hormones on fire? WHYWHYWHY?" He faced skyward and screamed at Gaia for being so cruel.

Sice and Nine faced each other, sniffling and holding each others' hands, "We've been student-zoned..." She exclaimed.

He nodded, "No mofo on this planet knows how it feels like...but us~"

"Yeah! Just us!"

"Just...us?"

"You and I?"

"Sice and Nine...Six to Nine...Sixty-Nine?"

.

.

.

From the distance, watched Machina and Rem as Nine and Sice started getting ridiculously close to each other.

"There you go, Rem.. The idiots of Class-0 right before your eyes..." Machina was such a sadist.

But Rem was squealing in a girly manner as Sice and Nine's lips neared towards one another's, "Awwe! They're going to kiss! That's so cute!"

As she was about to get a glimpse of their kiss, a figure stood before her, "Hey, Rem.. How's your health doing?"

She shot her eyes open and steeled herself like a statue.

"Machina...You did not just...I was about to...why?"

Her childhood friend/lover tilted his head to the side, then watched as her face paled.

Panicked, "Your face is pale! I have to get you to the clinic!"

They were probably making out behind his back!

And she was missing out on it because of-

Suddenly, he was tugging her wrist and she was forced to walk hurriedly with him, "Nownownow!"

"Nonono!" She inwardly cried.

* * *

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**03.**

**男の時間**

_(Man's Hour~)_

* * *

- 0 -

"...I'm bored." Exclaimed Nine after letting out a yawn loud enough to be equivalent to a Behemoth's.

He let out a barf after taking a big chug of rum, ending it with an, "AAHHHH~"

A tut escaped Trey's lips, whom sat cross-legged and seemingly reading a book.

With them, were King and Jack.

They were all in their "private hideout."

By "private hideout," we mean an abandoned magic lab where all the out-of-bounds potions and whatnot is stashed in.

The four of them always meet up here and share a couple of drinks and talks.

Or, what Nine would refer to as "The Man's Hour."

Nobody even knows where Nine gets the booze from.

King crossed his muscular arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

Nine was sitting on some wooden box and holding a bottle of rum.

Jack was sitting Indian style on the floor- his cheeks, pink and his grin, cheeky as he held the bottle of rum lazily in between his legs.

Trey was sitting at a far off wooden box that was pressed to the wall so that he could sit comfortably while reading.

Nine averted his head towards the scholastic blonde, "Yo, Chatter Mouth! Want some?" He pointed the bottle at him.

Trey shook his head politely, "No, thank you." And flipped the page.

A scoff rumbled through the scarred teenager's mouth, "Pussy."

The said blonde shot him an unimpressed look and sighed, "Rum is made out of sugar canes. I do not like sugar canes. They taste-"

But Nine put a quick hand out, "Alright, alright! I seriously..." He shook his head to put emphasis on it, "..._don't_ wanna hear it."

"Has any douse of alcohol even touched your system?"

"Why, yes. I did have wine once. Quite delicious, if I might add... And if I recall, I believe it was called Bordeaux-"

Again, Nine put a hand out to save himself.

A mused smile curved the corners of King's lips.

Nine waved a hand out and turned around, "Alright, Princess... Maybe next time I'll smuggle us some wine and we'd feel like a buncha rich bitches with honey bunnies feeding us grapes and massaging our toes and maybe _THEN_ you'd get wasted with us LIKE A_ REAL_ MAN!"

At this, King chuckled.

Jacked rolled off the floor laughing.

While Trey frowned and clasped the book shut.

Seconds later, Nine tutted and tossed him the rum bottle which Trey reflexively caught.

The tallest among them, King, crossed his way towards Jack's layed down form and swiped the bottle off of his hands (to which the 16 year old frowned at), "Hey~" He pouted.

King took a sip, then looked around, "Where's Eight?"

Nine shrugged his shoulders, "Probably skirt-chasing."

"And Ace?" Trey asked after taking a small sip of the rum (and belching at it).

"Smelling books, smelling books, ugh.. Who even does that shit?" Nine knotted his eyebrows in disgust.

Trey pouted and weakly put a hand out, "I do. I find it quite appalling that you see wrong in it." (Apparently he took what Nine said literally _yet_ answered truthfully). His azure eyes glistened and he fisted his hand and faced upward dreamily, "There is nothing lovelier than the dusty smell of books~"

"Even better than Cinque's hair and panties?" Nine asked all too quickly.

To which he received an overly honest reply all too quickly, "EXCEPT FOR MY LOVE'S HAIR AND-" Trey shot his eyes open and clasped his gloved hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

His face reddened a many shades of red and he turned away- looking down in embarrassment and shame, "I...I meant...No, you tricked me..."

Grinning, Nine was suddenly nudging him, "So... What color underwear does she wear?"

Trey was suddenly shaking, but he managed to glare at him- a bright blush still evident in his cheeks.

"Silence..." He shook his head, pressing his temples.

Nine stood up and rubbed his chin in thought, "Man...That Cinque is hot~ Do you even see her swing that thing around?" He chuckled, "I wouldn't mind having her-"

"Silence!" The blonde seethed- looking up at the Lance Wielder in agitation.

He stood up and walked towards the door, muttering, "I cannot tolerate this insolence..."

At this, King crossed his arms and coolly glared at Nine, whom put a hand out and ran towards the upset blonde, "Come'on, man... I was only joking."

Trey stopped, then turned around- facing Nine- whom was standing closely.

He held the book up, as if threatening him to hit him with it, "Nine. If you ever speak of Cinque in that manner again, then I swear, in the name of Suzaku, I will-"

Nine put his hands out and shot his eyes open, "Whoa whoa, man... Chill! Fuck. I only said she was-"

"Do not even say it!"

**"You two."** But it was King this time who silenced them.

They both turned to face his highness, "WHAT?"

King crossed his arms again, **"Shut the fuck up."** Was what he said.

And it was an order.

Because as they opened their mouths to speak, King gave them a threatening glare that said, 'Speak up! I motha fuckin' dare you!'

Then, in all of a sudden, Jack let out a sad wail.

The trio turned to look at the 16 year old whom sat up- crocodile tears overflowing out of his eyes, "If I could only see Seven's underwear!" He waved a fist out, "Its always those biker shorts! Trey's seen Cinque's underwear!"

Trey blushed deep red again and parted his lips to speak only to be overspoken by Jack again, whom stood up, "...Machina's no doubt seen Rem's!"

Nine scoffed, "Machina... That sadistic faggot..." He hissed in disgust.

King shot him an unimpressed look.

"And I totally have no doubts about Eight because its like, what he does!" He threw his arms out, "He even hides Cater's panties beneath his pillow before he sleeps!"

"Damn..." Nine breathed- arching an brow in disturbance.

"I don't even wanna think about Ace and Deuce..." He let out a huff and crossed his arms as he seemingly cooled down.

His cheeks were pink.

Most likely due to him being tipsy and frustratingly embarrassed.

"Lady Suzaku sure is backhanding me in the face for this..." He concluded.

"Who is...Lady Suzaku?" Trey asked- sweat-dropping.

"I think Lady Suzaku is Jack's metaphor for karma." It was King who answered that.

"I see..."

"Queen wears...white panties." Jack added nervously.

The trio blushed, and Nine and King were seemingly intrigued.

Trey on the other hand, pretended like he wasn't listening and turned around.

"You saw Queen's underwear?"

"No way..."

Jack chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Er, oh no... Not me... Eight."

"Damn that Eight!" Nine threw an angry fist in the air.

"Figured." King nodded.

"He was apparently chilling around under a table in the library- where Cater usually studies..._if she studies at all_,"  
"And Queen ended up filling her seat." Jack went on with the story.

The trio sweat-dropped, "Cater-stalking again? When will he ever quit?..."

Trey smiled sheepishly, "I'm surprised Queen even let him get away with it or...is there another part to the story that you are yet to tell us about...?"

Jack chuckled and waved a hand out, "Oh, yeah! Eight said that he was beaten senseless and the last thing he remembers is Queen's face looking like Ifrit's and she was so close to thrusting her long sword right into his throat if it weren't for his dear Cater coming to his defense in the last minute!"

"Damn..." King whistled.

Trey forced a weak laugh, "Queen sure is frightening, huh?"

"No kidding..." Nine added.

Jack nodded- laughing, "He said he could literally see the steam coming out of her ears and nostrils! Its too bad I missed it!"

Suddenly, what with all this pantie talk, they felt like they had missed out on...

"Hey, what about Sice?" Jack asked.

Suddenly, they all turned to face Nine- whom tried to act casual and collected.

"What?" He asked- a faint blush powdering his tanned cheeks.

"You've seen Sice's underwear, haven't you?" Jack's eyes were starry as he leaned in and nudged Nine- grinning.

"Pfffft! No!" He crossed his arms and looked away- presumably to hide his blush.

Trey grinned and arched an eyebrow, "Is that right? Then what's with the sudden visits to Suzaku's cemetery?"

"Uh, uh..to pay my respects to the dead and all that...fuck." He was scratching his head in frustration.

"You and I both know that's Behemoth shit. You hate cemeteries." King added.

"Is it because grim little Sice is usually graveyard shifting?" Jack added- widening his eyes and grinning mischievously.

Nine stopped talking and parted his lips in shock- as if caught.

"Ah!~ Hit the nail right in the head!~" Jack chuckled, then dramatically said, "Sexy times with Sice in a creepy cemetery! Offering a sense of security for one another! There's just so much taboo in all of this that its crazy!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Nine screamed- threatening to punch Jack.

A monochrome of red spread over his face.

The trio laughed.

"Sice and I...We just talk, y'know.." He shrugged a shoulder coolly.

"BEHEMOTH SHIT!" The three said in unison.

Nine shot his blue eyes open and arched his eyebrows

"There's a reason why you hate Kurasame so much!"

"What was that you called him,..._'Kurasafag' _?"

"The duo of you act so timid around the presence of one another in class. But do not think that because I am highly attentive in class, that I do not notice you exchanging looks and throwing notes to one another. One even hit me in the head last time and I clearly remember your fuzzy handwriting asking, 'Trey in la baguette bread, or me tortilla wrapped?' And then Sice elbowed me for even reading it!"

They were all suddenly intrigued in Trey's recollection.

"Shit...You read that? Hehe...What was her answer?"

"...she hid it in the strap of her bra all too quickly.." Trey blushed as he said that- sweat-dropping.

"Fuck. That's hot." Nine smirked dreamily and crossed his arms- seemingly fantasizing.

King and Jack merely blinked before the younger insisted, "So... What color is it?"

"She's kicked me a couple of times...never too high enough for me to-" Trey coughed and turned around, blushing, "Not like I would even dare take a peak at them."

"Like hell you would!" Nine remarked- knotting his eyebrows.

"Hm. Sice is a dark woman." King started, tilting his head as he stared at Nine, "Is it black?" He arched an eyebrow and smirked.

Nine grit his teeth and gave King an unimpressed look, "Not you, too. As if I would ever tell!"

"AH-HA! So you _HAVE_ seen it!" Jack jumped excitedly.

"Shut up!" Nine yelled.

Suddenly, they all heard a presence approach the door.

"Oh shit! Someone's coming!"

"The rum! Hide the rum!"

Nine, Jack, and Trey began to panic.

Whereas King was the only one that stood and crossed his arms coolly.

**#LikeASuzakuBoss**

His level of resolve was unnatural.

"Ugh! King! Give us a hand here!"

But King merely put a hand out as the door knob began to twist.

Nine stopped panicking and sniffed around, "Wait. This smell is familiar..."

Trey arched an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"They're those types of flowers that only grow by the cemetery." Nine answered, then looked at the door, "Which means..."

He shot his eyes and his jaw dropped.

The door was suddenly slammed open.

**.**

**.**

**.**

She seriously lacked femininity.

**"I knew I heard Nine's voice all the way from the hall!"** She yelled- casually storming in.

Trey and Jack shot their eyes open, "Sice!"

Her torn red cape bellowed as she walked towards them all.

"Or _maybe_ you just miss my ass!" Nine admitted- knotting his brows angrily, "Now get the fuck out! This is the_ Man's hour!_"

She waved a hand out and looked over his broad shoulder, "Fuck the man's hour! Hey, is that alcohol?"

"Whoa, whoa.. Don't touch that-" But she easily sidestepped Nine and grabbed a bottle of rum.

She took a sip, then spat it out, "Gross! What is this stuff? Chocobo piss?" She tossed the bottle of rum, only for Jack to quickly grab it before it fell on the ground.

Nine gritted his teeth and stood close in front of her, "Sice."

She leaned in against him irritably- standing up to level her head against his, "You owe me dinner, you stingy bastard!"

"I said I'd take you out on- Oh..."

The white haired 16 year old glared up at him, "That's right, 'Oh!' Today's the day and you've completely forgotten!"

She shook her head and turned around- walking out and muttering, "You're such an asshole, you've made my stomach cry..."

As she walked out, Nine stood there, in pause briefly before he spoke, "Silky. Fuschia. With black laces. The most beautiful piece of fabric I've ever..."

They all parted their lips and a ridiculous blush powdered their faces, "Nine..."

"Sice!** WAIT!**" He ran after her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A frown escaped Jack's lips, "...now I really wanna see Seven's panties."

- 0 -

* * *

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**04.**

**馴染...  
**  
_(Intimacy...)_

* * *

- 0 -

Silence.

That's the number one rule in libraries.

And as the leader and figure of Class Zero, Queen abided by that wisdom.

The onyx haired young woman let out an inaudible huff and stood up from her table.

She hugged her set of books to her heavy chests with one hand, and used the other to tilt her glasses up.

Her legs took her to where the designated bookshelf was before a familiar giggle rung her ears.

The 17 year old widened her amethyst eyes a bit and quietly walked towards the end of the bookshelf.

A velvety male chuckle resonated.

She parted her lips.

"I would admit to being ticklish in that area but I have no intention of making you..." A slow moan trembled out of the male's lips.

Then, "...stop." He barely finished.

Queen placed the pads of her fingers against her lower lip in surprise.

Finally, she decided to peek her head behind the bookshelf.

She shot her eyes and lips open.

Against the bookshelf, the tall and intellectual figure of Trey was heavily embraced by the cute and klutzy Cinque.

His head was thrown back and his usually delicate arms were tightly pulling the auburn haired girl closer to him (if possible).

Her small hands were tugging against his shirt as she stood on her toes and continued to, from the looks of it, kissing (or licking) his neck.

Ironically, the older teenager looked weak in the Mace Wielder's hands.

A ridiculous blush was powdering both of their faces.

Although she could barely see Cinque's.

'Cinque! Cute, and innocent Cinque.. What happened to you?!' Queen so badly wanted to scream that out before she felt the bookshelf begin to shake due to the impact of Trey's body so tightly pressed against it.

Queen almost panicked before Trey and Cinque barely parted from each other and took a few steps ahead of the shelf.

The swordswoman let out a relieved sigh as the bookshelf stopped shaking.

As she went to take a peek at the two again, a muscular and rugged, **"Queen."** Interrupted her.

She steeled herself from jumping and let out an inaudible yelp.

Turning her head around, she found the big and attractively muscular figure of King, whom eyed her suspiciously.

She put a finger on her lips, "Shh!"

Before King could ask, Queen motioned at him to take a peak behind the bookshelf.

He sweat-dropped.

King, like his other male counterparts in Class Zero, knew of Trey's intimate relationship with Cinque.

So, he wasn't at all phased when Queen went on, "...they're together! This makes so much sense now! All the sudden flirting... Cinque's sudden interest in books.. Trey reciting all that poetry... Trey offering her piano lessons... _"Midnight study sessions..." _It all makes perfect sense!"

The tall mullet haired 17 year old gave a seriously unphased look, "Er.. You don't say..."

Queen scoffed and shook her head, "They're totally going to get it from me..."

King sighed and crossed his arms.

Behind the bookshelf, …

Trey and Cinque laughed.

Then, the blonde said, "We almost tripped another one like last time."

Cinque giggled, "Yeah~"

Queen arched an eyebrow, "Another one?"

Then, she recalled the fallen bookshelves the other day.

**...**

She gasped and shot her eyes open- a hand on her cheek, "That was them?!" She yelled/whispered.

King chuckled through his throat.

"I had to stay up with the Cranberry knights to clean up that mess!"

She huffed out her cheeks angrily as her eyes inwardly lit up in fire, "Oooh! They're going to pay!"

But King quickly placed a firm hand on her shoulder- sweat-dropping.

"Trey-rey's body must be _really_strong to be able to knock off 10 bookshelves in a row!" Cinque giggled, leaning in against her boyfriend. She placed her slender leg in between his longer legs seductively.

Blushing, Trey chuckled and placed his gloved hand on her petite shoulder, "But Cinque is even stronger for tackling Trey against that bookshelf~"

He was even beginning to talk like her.

Meanwhile, Queen was gritting her teeth so hard that she looked like an angry Behemoth.

King was forcing a reassuring (, yet nervous) smile.

"Its a good thing that **_BIG_**,

Those words hammered in her ear.

"...**_BAD_**..."

Her eyes began to widen hysterically.

"...**_QUEEN_**..."

Her fists widened due to being clenched so hard.

"...didn't find out, or else we would have been minced meat!" Trey finished- smiling handsomely.

Queen was already struggling to escape King's firm hold of her forearm, "Let me at him!"

King dropped his eyelids halfway and sweat-dropped, "Calm your tits, woman." He said coolly.

"_Ne_, Trey~" Cinque started.

"His deep, loving eyes answer you~" He looked into her eyes, "Yes?"

Giggling, she blushed and nuzzled against him, "Give me a..."

She brushed her soft against his neck teasingly, "..._hickey~_" She finished- purring.

Trey's eyes widened and he blushed madly, "Uh, I...I...I..." And thus, began stuttering.

Queen gave a disgusted one-sided look, "What's gotten into that girl? She never used to be-"

"We should go." King suggested.

As King grabbed Queen's shoulder,

They heard...

"Give me a hickey like King gave Seven!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"WHUT."**Trey shot his eyes open.

King shot his eyes open and parted his lips.

Queen, her head, acting like the fork of a clock, turned to look at King.

Her jaw dropped.

"WHA-" King, in a quickened yet panicked manner, clasped a hand over Queen's mouth and dragged her away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To be continued...]**

- 0 -

* * *

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**05.**

**ゴシップ****, ****ゴシップ****, ****ゴシップ****!**

_(Gossip, gossip, gossip!)_

* * *

- 0 -

"Well,..." Cinque started- placing a finger on her lower lip cutely, "I heard from the underclassmen..."

Trey blinked in a quickened, nervous manner, "Und..Underclassmen?" He repeated in disbelief.

"Mhm~" His girlfriend nodded cutely- forming a small 'o' with her lips, "They said that they clearly watched Sevengence and Kingler make out."

The golden haired arched a shaky brow, "Sevengence?...Kingler?"

The orange-brown haired 16 year old giggled, "Those are the nicknames that Seven's underclassmen gave to her and King."

Pressing his lips together, he furrowed his brows and nodded, "I see..." He sweat-dropped.

He parted his lips to interrogate his girlfriend further before she added, "But Cinque thinks those names are dull~" She frowned cutely, then tapped her cheek with her finger- slowly averting her sea blue eyes towards Trey's, "Cinque would rather call them something like, 'Sevenitup!'" And she threw her fist up in the air as she said that, "...and 'Kingnip!'"

"Kingnip?" He couldn't help repeated- sweat-dropping even further.

She nodded seriously, "Mhm! Like Cactuar nip!"

**. . .**

He so badly wanted to chuckle but that didn't seem so appropriate at this situation.

Instead, he massaged his forehead and took in a deep breath, "Cinque. My dearest. The light of my arrows... Could you please start from the very beginning?"

The Mace Wielder tilted her head cutely, "Hm?"

Trey looked at her and couldn't help a smile regardless of the situation, "Like, for instance, what were Sevenitup and Kingnip doing before they..." He placed a hand at the back of his neck, "...You know." He blushed.

Giggling, "Well,..." She started again.

- 0 -

The platinum white haired woman began coolly undressing Nine off his cape, "...Apparently, Seven went to watch King play his bass guitar at some obscured pub, and they hit it right after that~"

She managed to lift the chain of his cape off of his head.

Nine shot his eyes unbelievably and fisted her smaller gloved hands towards him, "NOWAY! THAT BITCH! ...Now Jack's gonna go moping more.. Fuck."

Sice rolled her eyes, "Look, man... I'm not interested in all this gossip shit. I'm only telling you this because you agreed to buy me lunch _and _dinner for the next month!"

The dirty blonde haired teenager furrowed his brows, "What? Come'on, you're really eating up my allowance money, y'know that?"

She took her arms up and huffed angrily, "I don't care." She said, crossing her arms and raising her chin up, "A deal's been made. I don't sneak into the shadows and eavesdrop on moronic gossip just so you could have sex with me."

He could hear his own heart crack open, "But I thought you loved the sex, woman..."

She glared at him and stabbed her chest with her thumb, "Not as much as the food!"

The older teen frowned and scratched his head in an upset manner- no longer carrying about the King and Seven and Jack matter,

Instead, "...could I at least take your panty?"

Sice shot her eyes open and blushed, "WHAT? NOWAY!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE BRA? CAN I GET YOUR BRA?" Their voices were raising.

And they were in the cemetery.

She crossed her arms and let out a growl, "I'll think about it..."

"I'M STILL GONNA!" He yelled to her face.

"DAMNIT, NINE! I SAID I'LL THINK ABOUT IT!" She yelled back even louder to his face.

- 0 -

"Its mostly just rumors..." The saffron eyed brunette started- hugging her arms and seating herself on the grass close to her cobalt haired boyfriend, Machina.

"The underclassmen have been suddenly obsessing over King and Seven's relationship."

She looked at Machina, then sweat-dropped, "The other day, I went over to sit by the Cherry Blossom trees, and I stopped once I watched the underclassmen...fangirl over how...over how..." She blushed and ran her small hand through her cocoa hair.

His emerald green eyes averted towards her, "Hm? Over how what?"

"..overhowKinggaveSevenaveryobv ioushickyjustrightaboveherch estanditwasoOUTTHERE,y'know..." She said that quicker and more detailed than she had hoped.

Machina turned to look at her with a furrowed brow, "Say that again."

Rem shot her eyes open and blinked- sweat-dropping.

Then she decided to move on to another subject, "Uhm..Its strange because I honestly thought that Jack and Seven were..."

She squinted her eyes ridiculously as she reminded, "Well, he does waft her scent wherever she goes and obsesses over her underwear..."

A scoff escaped the Dual Rapier Wielder's lips, "There's another reason why that woman wears biker shorts beneath her skirt..."

Rem shot him an unamused look.

He scoffed again and crossed his arms- enveloping his form with his cape, making him look rather bat-ish, "Honestly. Class Zero is full of perverts! They even turned their little one into a pervert, too."

"You mean Cinque?" She giggled, "Cinque's not a pervert! Cinque is...Cinque."

"At first, she may appear that way... Giving us cute nicknames and all, 'Machinan and Remchi'.. But you should have seen what I've seen that 'day'."

Remchi placed the pads of her fingers on her lips, "That day?" She was suddenly interested.

Machinan turned to face her full-on, "Did you know that Cinque and Trey are TOGETHER?"

"NO WAY!"

"WAY! I saw them with my own eyes!"

"Like, how together...?"

He cried, "Unfortunately, more than Machina and Rem 'together'!"

Suddenly, Trey and Cinque's relationship matters became a better subject of discussion...

- 0 -

"Ace~"

"Uh...Deuce! H-Hey!" Ace clasped his books shut and gave the brunette his full attention.

She pouted, then hugged her arm nervously.

The blonde blinked and parted his lips.

Standing up, he gently pulled her to take a seat towards him, "Wh-what's wrong?"

"I've been hearing rumors..."

"What kind of rumors?"

"Well, apparently Seven is cheating on Jack with King..."

"What? That can't be right..."

"Huh? B-But the underclassmen said-"

But she paused when Ace placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in seriously, "Don't believe everything you hear, Deuce."

She blushed.

He parted away (to her dismay) and sighed, "Besides, they're just rumors... Seven would neither cheat on Jack _or_ King."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hold on.

Deuce widened his eyes, "H-Hold on..."

Ace arched an eyebrow, "Hm?"

She couldn't possibly have heard that right.

"Seven...is in a-"

- 0 -

"EIIIIIIIIGHHHHTTTT!"

The Martial Artist whirled around and grinned before he fanned his arms out, "CATER, MY LOVE!"

But he let out an 'Oomf!' when the said Shotgun Wielder tackled him to the ground.

The fiery head girl grabbed him by the collar, "You're good with stuff like that so... Is it true that King and Seven are together?"

But he was too busy gawking and blushing at their awkward position, "AHH!~ This is like a reoccurring dream I've always had... Except you would be a Neko and-"

She slapped him back into reality.

He pouted, "You're so rough..." Then, he grinned, "I love that in my Neko Cater!~" He winked.

The 16 year old girl knotted her eyebrows in annoyance, "Tell meeee!"

"I can't."

"But Eight-"

"I'll tell you ONLY on one condition!" His grin widened.

At this, Cater settled her shoulder and let out a low, defeated sigh.

- 0 -

"My sources tell me that Seven and King of Class Zero have been lovey-dovey for a while, Kupo!"

Great. The talk even reached the Cranberry Knights.

The other 12 Moogles nodded agreeably, "Kupo!"

"Those two happen to be the scariest looking, too, kupo-kupo!"

"Yes, kupo! They could eat us for dinner, kupo!"

"I thought that was Sice's roll, kupo!"

"No, kupo! Sice would rather choke us, kupo! ...And Nine, too!"

"Kupo! Mog doesn't like Nine, kupo! He always plays catch using Mog, kupo-kupo!"

"...and you don't use your magic against him, kupo? You bring shame to all Moogles, kupo!"

"...is that so true, kupo? At least you were never huddled by Cinque's bosom, kupo!"

"No way, kupo! You've become just as perverted as the rest of them, kupo!"

"...Kupo! I'm hungry for kupo-nuts, kupo!~"

- 0 -

"So, let me get this straight." Queen started- tapping a finger on her chin, "You and Seven have been together since...?"

King shut his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest- making sure his answers are brief and truthful, "Christmas last year." He answered.

Queen nodded, popping an anger vessel, "R-Right. Last year's Christmas. _Now I know why the two of you were absent during the time the fireworks started..._"

She cleared her throat, "And Jack?" She tilted her glasses and crossed her arms.

"That's up to Sev." He said.

She shot her eyes open and waved her arms out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'ITS UP TO SEVEN?' ITS LIKE THIS DOESN'T EVEN MATTER TO YOU!"

King glared at her and let a growl rumble through his throat- which actually caused the onyx haired woman to mildly flinch.

"Seven is my woman, and Jack is a good friend. He and I both happen to be involved with the same woman." He leaned in against her angrily, "That's everything you need to know in a nutshell! Isn't that what you're so desperate to hear?"

She widened her amethyst eyes and gasped.

"Isn't it?" He asked again.

"...why have you kept this a secret and...for so long?"

King sighed and backed away, "Ace knows."

"ACE?"

King sighed, then shot Queen a threatening glare, "Listen, Queen. The only reason we've been keeping it on low is because of this."

"This?"

"Your reactions. It'll look bad on Seven's image."

He turned around and crossed his arms, "She is my woman." He stated again proudly.

"If anyone dares harm her," He looked at Queen over his muscular shoulder with a fiery glare,

*Watch out! You'll get yourself a badass here!' alert*

"THEY WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!"

Queen put her hands out and parted her disbelieving lips.

Then he turned around and walked, humming.

**#LikeASuzakuBoss**

The swordwoman put a hand out, "Uh, King..."

Then someone passed by her and completely stole her attention away.

"**Hello, Queen~"**

Her jaw dropped and her face reddened.

"Q-Q-QUON!" She forced her best grin.

- 0 -

Trey pressed his hands on Cinque's shoulders.

"Cinque. Listen to me. Word of this must not go out-"

"**Hey guys!~"**

Trey and Cinque jumped and let out a scream- hugging each other, "J-JACK!"

The Katana Wielder grinned and crossed his way towards them, "How's it gooiiing?~" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and eyed them mischievously.

Trey, realizing he's been hugging Cinque far too close in front of Jack, cleared his throat and parted away from her, "Uh, peachy! Everything has been rather peachy around here!~ Isn't that right, Cinque?" He laughed nervously.

"Yes! Cinque feels like an excited Moogle!" She giggled nervously.

Jack continued to grin and eye them.

The golden haired archer ran a quick hand through his hair, "Right! You've learned all the materials for next week's magic class?"

Cinque nodded, "Mm! Cinque's a thousand times more cultivated in magic now thanks to Trey-rey!"

Trey cleared his throat and blushed.

"I mean Trey-boo, uh- Trey!" She nervously added.

"Oh, I'm sure Trey-rey's cultivated Cinque in many things~" Jack encircled the blushing pair.

Then, he nudged his talkative friend and whispered, "Dude." He chuckled, "Have you listened to yourself moan?"

Trey blushed a deep red and shot his eyes open, "Jack. You have 3 seconds to travel at least half a meter apart from me, or tonight, you will be skipping dinner because your stomach is apparently filled with my arrows- 3!"

Jack shot his eyes open and skipped away frighteningly (all the while looking ridiculous).

"Damn, bro.. What's wrong with everyone today?"

Cinque tilted her head questionably.

Trey smiled sheepishly, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone's either acting all worked up around me or ignoring me! Sice even slapped me just for saying 'hi' to her." He pointed to the red hand mark on his cheek.

***Flashback***

"Heyyy, Siiiice!~"

The flustered platinum white haired woman's shoulders rose and she muttered out an, 'Oh shit!' before turning around.

"Uh, Jack!" She panicked then looked to her left, where Nine was doing some weird gestures.

She motioned back that she doesn't know what he meant.

Jack arched an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Jack, behind you!"

"What?" He turned to look over his back before Sice slapped him and ran away.

"Ow! Hey... That wasn't very cool." He rubbed his cheek then arched a brow again, "Huh? Sice?"

***End of Flashback***

"...and yeah, that explains this obvious red slap mark on my face." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Trey and Cinque sweat-dropped.

"The only one that's being sane with me today is King. My lover's lover! Do you have any idea how insane this is?" He frowned.

Trey and Cinque shot their eyes open and parted their jaws.

They...couldn't have heard that right,

...could they?

"Wait, did you just say that...?"

"...Cinque is confused, kupo..."

Jack blinked in confusion at the pair, "Hm?"

- 0 -

The silver haired woman restrained her anger and kept her cool as she crossed her arms and shut her eyes- taking in what her underclassmen are saying.

"...we honestly didn't mean to go on and spread about something like that."

"We love you, Seven."

"We're so sorry."

"Please forgive us!"

She opened her eyes and let out a sigh, "...I'm not mad...I think."

She uncrossed her arms, "Alright. Who started the rumor?"

"The Cranberry Knights."

"Cranberry Knights?" Seven repeated- arching an eyebrow.

The entirety of her underclassmen nodded, "Mm!"

"Alright." Seven said- her sword-whip now in her hand.

"I'll see you guys later."

And as she walked, she said, "I think its about time I have a little talk with those pancake faced loons..."

- 0 -

"What are you doing, kupo?"

"Writing a smut about **KingXSevenXJack**, kupo! I could later on sell it for a million kupo nuts, kupo-kupo!"

The entire Cranberry Knights let out an excited, "KUPO!~"

Suddenly, the door was kicked open- hitting the smut-writing Moogle to the ground, "Kupooooo!"

She seethed and walked in- her face dark and fire burning in her eyes.

**DUN!**

**DUN!**

**DUUUUUUNNNN!**

A Moogle screamed, "KUPO! A WILD SEVEN HAS JUST APPEARED!"

Then, another Moogle, "Dragoon Moogle! I choose you, kupo!"

Seven walked in, her sword-whip in her hands.

"Quick, Dragoon Moogle! Use Jump, kupo!"

As the Dragoon Moogle jumped high in the air, tenfolds of bullets shot at the air around it in a quickened manner.

The Moogles gasped, "KUPO! AN EVEN WILDER AND UNTAMED KING ASSISTS SEVEN!"

King reloaded his guns, breathing angrily as he walked in, "You Moogles like to spread rumors, huh?"

The Moogles gathered together and whimpered, "Kupo..."

"Then let's see how you like THIS!" He threw his gun magazine and shot at it with his other twin gun.

**"K. U. P. O!"**

- 0 -

* * *

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**06.**

**カップケーキ**

_(Cupcake)_

* * *

- 0 -

The scarred faced 17 year old arched an eyebrow at the coal black...thing..being offered to him by the 16 year old Scythe Wielder.

"The fuck is that? A roasted Moogle?" He eyed it suspiciously.

The proud expression that Sice had suddenly fell to an agitated one, "Its a cupcake, you idiot! Now eat it!"

He backed away from it as she shoved it to his face, "OHHELLNO! You tryna poison me or something?"

Her brows were now furrowed with anger, "I made this for you! And you're going to eat it!"

As he opened his mouth to talk, she leaned in and interrupted, "OR ELSE!" She threatened with a fist.

He snorted, "Or else what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, I dunno.. Maybe I won't show up to our...'private meetings' at the cemetery... Maybe cast some dark, voodoo curse on you..."

"Huh?" He arched a brow.

"No sex."

"WHAT?" He threw his hands out, "What the fuck, man? You are being entirely unreasonable..."

She held the cupcake towards him, "Do you even want me, Nine?~"

He scoffed, "Of course, I do.. Don't be a dense bitch."

"Then eat it!"

His eyes averted towards her so-called cupcake, and his eyes twitched at it.

Then,

"Alright..."

Her eyes lit up as he snatched the cupcake off of her hands, "Always remember.. That this is the man that will eat your piece of shit cupcake because everyone else was too pussy to even take a bite of it!"

And saying this, he took a big bite of the cupcake.

Didn't bitch about it.

He swallowed the urge to vomit it out, along with the cupcake.

She looked at him dreamily as he ate the rest of it, licking his fingers off of the black crumbs littered on his fingers.

"There!"

"How was it?" She asked- her voice softening excitedly.

"Like shit."

"Oh!~ At least you ate it!~" She intertwined her hands excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah..." He blushed and nodded his head nonchalantly.

"Nobody's ever eaten anything I've cooked before..." She admitted lowly, then added, "Thank you, Nine..."

Nine looked at her, "Hm?"

But she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his to a kiss.

At this, he paused to register her uncharacteristic outburst.

And felt butterflies fly about in his stomach.

She parted with a pink blush powdering her cheeks.

She smirked and walked away- running a finger under his chin teasingly.

And he stood there, wide-eyed, and jaw parted.

"Uh, wait.. Sice! ...Damnit."

- 0 -

* * *

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**07.**

**バインド時に、...**

_(When in bind, ...)_

* * *

- 0 -

A sigh escaped the archer's attractive lips as he sat himself behind his desk, and threw his head back.

Books were neatly opened up to designated pages on his desk.

He is to study for an upcoming exam.

By upcoming, its really 3 weeks away.

_"Trey weeks away~"_ Or so Cinque would say.

His lips slowly curved to a smile at the thought of her.

"Cinque days a week, Trey weeks away~" He said, a chuckle emanating out of his lips.

He leaned his fine chin against his knuckle and let his eyes pour over the study material.

He already studied this a while back- Trey always studies in advance.

He always studies his _required_ study material and_ beyond_.

His knowledge of everything is beyond encyclopedic.

His deep, sea trench eyes poured themselves over the reading.

He was focused.

And his reading abilities are quicker than other.

He flipped the page.

Even King once admitted that Trey's focusing and reading abilities were uncanny, to which he thought were a perfect pair of traits for an archer.

He flipped the page.

**_ "Shut up!"_** Sice would seethe in agitation,**_ "He's like a talking Encyclopedia!"_**

He flipped the page.

**_"I'm impressed. Go on..."_ **Their instructor, Kurasame, would flick his hand across the blonde and urge him on.

He flipped the page.

**_ "I can sing, Trey... But.. You're better at words, so.. Could you help me write the lyrics for..."_**

He flipped the page.

**_"Of course, Ace. You needn't even ask."_ **He'd tell him.

He flipped the page.

**_ "Y'know... For a blabber mouth, you sure do stutter around her~"_** Jack always had a habit of teasing him.

He flipped the page.

The soft pads of her fingers caressed his face, **_"Trey-rey tries so hard~"_**  
The pads of her fingers stopped at his lips as he was about to utter a word, (or two...), **_"Cinque loves Trey just the way he is."_** She frowned.

He slowly flipped the page.

Then, she replaced the pads of her fingers with her soft lips.

Trey would tremble first, then he would kiss her back.

He flipped the page, stilled his hand above the reading contents, then stopped.

**...**

He sighed through his nose as another smile twisted the corners of his lips.

He began to tap his fingers against the desk.

And for once, he chose not to focus.

Instead, he wanted to think about her.

_ Cinque... _

His eyes drifted towards the door.

He held back a sigh.

He...so badly wished she would knock against his room door.

As if his wish was answered, the door knocked.

And he immediately flew towards it.

His eyes widened as he quickly unlocked the door.

His throat was on the verge of crying out, "Cinque!"

But disappointment overwhelmed his face as no other than Eight stood.

The martial artist frowned, "What's with the face?"

Trey smiled sheepishly, "Uh..Eight! I wasn't expecting you!"

He regretted saying that.

Eight eyed him mischievously and nudged him in the abs, "Oh? Who _were you_ expecting?~"

The blonde began to panic and blush.

He placed his hand at the back of his neck, "I hate to sound rude but I was studying..."

"That doesn't answer my question~"

"Eight. Its way past 12."

"So?"

"_So?_"

"Yeah! _So?_"

"So? I could lose whatever hours I saved myself worth of studying and would still be unable to catch some decent amount of sleep and I will suffer from insomnia! Would you honestly have me sleeping in classes and toilets like Nine? What is wrong with you? I don't think you're thinking straight, Eight. You should get some sleep."

"...So?"

Trey looked at Eight as if he were some sort of idiot.

** . **

**.**

** . **

Clearly he wasn't going to win this.

Letting out a tired/defeated sigh, the blonde threw his head up, "Agito lord..."  
He took a step backwards and opened up the door wider, "Come in..."

Grinning in victory, the shorter male literally skipped in.

The blonde sweat-dropped and closed the door, muttering how its become a habit for his male Class Zero counterparts to show up in his room out of the blue and deprive him of his sleep.

He sighed out tiredly as he recalled the times they showed.

He even recognized their knocks.

**...**

The unnecessarily loud and impatient knocks that would sometimes have him jump.

**"Nine."**

"Yo, Shakespeare! King and I are going to grab a couple of beers. Ya wanna join in?"

Of course, even if Trey refused in utter politeness, he would still have his ass dragged out of his room.

"...why do you even ask me if you're just going to drag me?"

"Dunno. Its an excellent conversation starter!"

**... **

There was the quirky and rhythmical knocks.

**"Jack."**

"A humble evening to you, good sir. Mind you allow my arrogant ass into your quarters?"

He'd sweat-drop, "If you're trying to mock my sir mannerisms, then you've failed miserably. Come in."

**... **

The timid knocks.

** "Ace."**

"Trey! Er, sorry to disturb you at this hour... Were you asleep?"

Trey, of course, out of sheer politeness and love, would completely hide away his fatigue with a sincere smile, "Of course not. I was just reading. You...couldn't sleep?"

Ace hugged his Chocobo plush tighter and timidly shook his head.

"Ah. I see." Trey would scratch the back of his neck, then put a hand out, "Well, I just bought this book yesterday. Its about a mystic crimson Chocobo that's as red as the Suzaku flag..."

The younger teen's eyes were already wide as dinner plates, and his lips were ajar.

The archer smiled kindly, "Would you like me to read it to you as a bedtime story?"

The Cards Wielder nodded excitedly, "Ah, yes! Yes, please!"

** ...**

The reluctant types of knocks. **"Machina?"** He escaped a yawn.

"Trey... Can you spare a moment? To tell you the truth, I think you're the sanest of the rest.. Well, except for your overwhelmingly talkative nature-"

But Trey had already closed the door against his face.

As he shambled back to his bed, the knocking reprised.

Sighing, he opened up the door- shooting the cobalt haired teen the dirtiest (yet tired) look.

He laughed sheepishly, "Uh...sorry?"

The blonde opened the door for him.

** ... **

The solid, cool knocks.

"Evening, **King**."

"Trey." He nodded at him in greeting.

Then, the archer's eyes averted to the taller man's hand, "Chardonnay..." He breathed in disbelief.

Inn his other hand, was a book about Archery.

Trey loved the man!

King smirked lightly, "Should suit your fancy standards... Let's have a drink."

Of course Trey would let King in.

**... **

Then there's Eight, whom just started paying the older teen visits.

Like now...

He wanted it to be Cinque.

For once, at least, he wanted the girl he loved to show up in his room.

As he kept on wishing, little did he know that Cinque was outside the boys' rooms hall, pouting that Eight got to her boyfriend before she did.

She let out a cry and hugged the Moogle, suffocating it, "What should I do, Mogurin? Cinque wanted to see Trey-rey~"

But the Moogle only managed to utter out, "Kupo..po..."

Suddenly, one of the male room doors burst open.

Cinque jumped.

The unruly spiky head of Nine peaked out.

And once he spotted the Mace Wielder, he pointed his first finger at her, "AH-HA! I knew I heard a Moogle bitch!"

He was strangely more overwhelmed by the Moogle's presence than Cinque's.

It all happened too quick and casually.

Nine snatched the Moogle from Cinque's hands, threw it on the floor, and stepped on it.

The Moogle's large pink snot was pressed tightly against the floor.

Cinque could only stare at it in horror.

"Ku...po...I will file for Moogle abuse, kupo..." The Moogle cried out lowly.

Apparently, Nine was pissed off about the Moogles spreading rumors about King.

While he insisted that Jack was used to stuff like that, King was a different issue.

"That man is like my Don Vito, bitch! Ya crossed the line when you messed with him!"

** "Nine? What's going on out there?"** Cinque could have sworn she heard Sice's voice.

And Cinque could not mistake the tint of red that suddenly spread over the Lancer's face, "Uhm..."

Cinque tilted her head and placed a curled finger on her chin, "Cinque spies...NineXSice action...~"

Nine's jaw dropped and he began to blush hysterically.

Not just by being caught by Class Zero's princess, but by the mere sight of her.

The 17 year old was not good with words, but the younger girl absolutely looked...

"Wh-What are you doing here, Cinque?"

Beautiful.

Her curly-esk wavy hair was let down, and ran all the way to her slim waist.

It was lustrous, and at an orange brown.

She wore a short sleeved pearly white night gown that was ankle length.

He sniffled as she blinked at him in confusion.

She formed a small 'o' with her lips.

"Kupo?" She tilted her head.

**... **

That was all it took...

Crocodile tears overflowed out of his eyes.

That was all it took for him to kick away the Moogle, clench his fist tight, and blush hysterically as he exclaimed, "SO CUTE!"

"Hm?" Cinque tilted her head.

Soon after, the platinum haired 16 year old peaked out of his room- dressed in (barely anything) lacy black bra and panties, with a gigantic red robe (presumably Nine's) hiked over her shoulders.

Her white hair was down and looked absolutely gorgeous.

"What's going on here- Hm? Cinque?" She crossed her way towards the girl, "What are you doing here?" Her voice softened as she spoke to the girl.

Then, before she received an answer, she looked at her boyfriend in an unamused manner, "What's with the face, idiot?" Rolling her eyes, she muttered out, "Baka..." And shook her head.

She looked at Cinque, "What are you doing here, Cinque? If any of those boys see you, they'll eat you up!"

"Mm." The beautiful brunette shook her head, then blinked her big sea blue eyes, "Cinque would then have to take them to the Mace show~ And that would be bad~"

The question as to how someone so cute be so frightening never seemed to leave Nine and Sice's minds.

**.**

** .**

** . **

Sice was already placing her hands on her own pink cheeks due to the cuteness.

Then, she shot her head towards Nine's, "Nine! Let's take her in."

His face fell and he blushed, "Take 'er to my room? Awwshit."

"Language!" Sice seethed- exchanging looks between him and Cinque.

"Sorry."

"Wouldn't Cinque be interrupting Nine and Sice's-" But Cinque never got to finish as Sice clasped a hand over the brunette's mouth, blushing and laughing nervously, "Uh.. We were just playing **Grand Theft Chocobo**, weren't we, Nine? Its this awesome video game where you ram your Chocobo into other Chocobos... And steal other people's Chocobos and beat people up including the mages and- Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Cinque blinked innocently as Sice removed her hand, "Sounds like a game that would give Ace-kun a heart attack..." The cute girl exclaimed.

At this, Nine and Sice laughed.

"Come on in, I'll let you try it." Sice waved an idle hand as she walked back into Nine's room.

Nine, however, was still reluctant on letting Cinque into his room, "I, uh... But you're Trey's woman and he wouldn't understand!"

But Cinque said nothing- she merely looked up at the 17 year old with her big sea blue orbs.

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "Tch.. Don't give me that look!"

"Huh?" The blonde let out a tut and pinched his temples, "Alright, but listen... I just want you to know something; If I were Jack, or, _even worse_- Eight, I would probably say somethin' like.. 'Oh! Score! Two hot chics in my room!' ...or some shit like that..."

Cinque tilted her head.

"Its just that...I'm not some _joke-crackin'_ or _skirt-chasin'_ pervert, okay?"

From the back, Sice let out a snort, "Don't kid yourself!"

"Shut up, woman!" Nine spat out in frustration.

- 0 -

Meanwhile, in Trey's room...

The golden haired blonde placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and walked him towards the door, "I swear... She freakin' hugs that barrel gun with her when she sleeps now, its so scary!" He went on.

The blonde sighed, blushing, "For the last time, Eight.. I cannot help you with Cater's PMS problems."

But Eight just looked at him with hope-filled eyes.

Trey let out a defeated breath, "How am I supposed to help you?"

"Well, its because you and Cater are good friends...sorta... I just wanna know what is the ultimate way to appease her at this state. You've gotta help this guy out, Trey!"

He placed a hand on his jaw in thought, "Well, you could get her Irvine Kinneas' signature, I know _that_ would do wonders..."

Eight frowned, "...and where am I supposed to find this..._Irvine_ character?"

Trey sweat-dropped as he twisted the doorknob, "Uh...**Final Fantasy VIII**."

But Eight only responded by giving him a helpless look and uttering out a, "H-Huh?.."

Shaking his head, he opened up the room, "Go with the common stereotype. Get her chocolate."

"What kind?" He wailed out in desperation.

"Orange chocolate. Its gourmet, but you'll definitely find it in the market."

Eight grinned excitedly and jumped, "Oh wow, thanks! You're obviously a better hit with the ladies than I am."

He lead the shorter teen out of his room, "I'd rather you don't see it that way..."

"No wonder that Cinque is so crazy about you~"

The archer blushed, "...! H-How'd you find out about Cinque and I?"

Eight snickered, "Oh, you know... It all ove-" But the 16 year old didn't get to finish as he stopped and stared at his left- wide eyed.

The blonde arched an eyebrow, "Hm? What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Eight carried a panicked reaction and tried to shove Trey's impossible physique back into his room, "Oh! N-Nothing! You should get some sleep! Betcha tired!~" He laughed sheepishly- arousing the blonde's suspicion.

Trey didn't even budge and he tilted his head, "What's wrong with you all of a su-"

Then, he heard Nine's voice, **"I want ya to feel relaxed, mkay?"**

Arching a brow, Trey pushed the brunette out of the way and walked out of his room.

Eight winced out an, "_Oh shit.. Not good..._"

While the archer just stood there, wide eyed, and watching the imposing Nine level down to Cinque's level as he pressed her petite shoulders, "I won't hurt you." Then, he sweat-dropped, "Trust me its the last thing I wanna do..."  
"_Wouldn't wanna fall victim to your mace..._" He added lowly- gulping.

**. **

**.**

** .**

Trey clenched his fists. He was speechless.

"Well, come'on in." As Nine was about to lead Cinque into his room, his head averted towards the archer's direction.

He shot his eyes open, "Well,...**SHIT.**"

Cinque twisted her head towards where Nine is looking.

She parted her lips and slightly widened her eyes.

"Uh...Trey?" Eight poked the taller teen's shoulder.

"Trey..." But now it was Cinque whom started this time.

He couldn't even look at her in the eye as he looked below his shoulder- gritting his teeth.

Nine nervously exchanged looks between Trey and Cinque (and Eight, whom Nine found to look ridiculous as he tried to lighten up the mood).

**...**

"THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE." But Nine's attempts to explain were beyond help as the archer whirled around and began to walk away quickly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** [To be continued~]**

- 0 -

* * *

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: [Warning]: **This chapter contains Rated-M material.

Also, this is NOT a continuation of the former chapter. The sequel itself will soon be added in the later chapter. I apologize for the delays. Please try to enjoy this chapter in the meantime.

* * *

**08.**

**夜を受け入れる**

_(Embrace the night)_

* * *

- 0 -

Darkness loomed over the majestic library grounds.

The wine toned carpets were now at a deep purple.

Cute and alienated sounds echoed from the inside and suddenly, a lantern was lit and placed on the table by a Moogle.

Soon after, the entirety of the Cranberry Knights flew into the library with lanterns in their teeny adorable hands, placing them in appropriate tables throughout the entire vast library.

"Duty time, kupo!" A Moogle perkilly jumped with a little dust cleaner in its hand.

"The sooner we finish, the sooner Queen'll give us Kupo Nuts, Kupo!"

"Kupo!" They all cheered happily and scouted the library throughout, cleaning it.

That's when it suddenly occurred to them, "Kupo..." One started.

"Where is Queen anyway, kupo?"

"She's supposed to be here, kupo!"

Then they all fell into this moment of pondering and thought.

A Moogle jumped above the overly large and outstretched bookshelf, waving the little mop in his hand, "Found her, kupo!"

The Cranberry Knights-

The entire number of them, all flew behind that specific bookshelf to her signature table.

The little pancake faced magical creatures had to halt and bump into each other at the sight.

. . .

They found Queen, alright.

...sleeping.

However, ahead of the little goofballs stood no other than tall, handsome, and scholastic 18 year old magic enthusiast.

Quon Yobatz.

Wearing his signature smirk, he placed his first finger on his lips- commanding the Cranberry Knights' silence.

"Kupo..." They pouted lowly, exchanging looks at the researcher, then at Clazz Zero's leader, whom was very much asleep.

She had her head rested against her folded arms, an open book underneath her arms...

Her glasses were off, her glossy lips parted as she silently snored, and her silky and long black hair stretched about the table.

She looked like an angel without her glasses on.

With them, she always looked so serious and intimidating.

The Moogles had to restrain their awes.

The very sight of her sleeping was genuine and...rare.

It was highly uncharacteristic for Queen to sleep during the Cranberry Knights' night shift, as she would regularly help them stack the books back to their original shelves and such.

And to sleep while reading...

Queen, of all people, would never do that.

She loved to read and further her knowledge.

Perhaps she's been working too hard.

That certainly was worrisome as she already works too hard.

And any harder than that, then it is of no surprise that she collapsed and fell asleep.

As the muffin-bodied creatures floated before the black haired 17 year old worriedly, Quon literally began to silently shoo them away, in which they obligingly took the hint and fled away.

As the long haired young man was left alone with Queen, he let out an inaudible sigh and placed his hands on his hips.

A soft grunt rung into his ears.

"Hm?" He tilted his head to look at Queen's face.

She suddenly had a disturbed expression worn on her face as she furrowed her brows and scrunched her nose.

She clenched her palms tight and grit her teeth.

Her shoulders began to tremble and her body was sweating.

"Queen?" His velvety voice breathed as he maneuvered towards her and bent down so that he was directly looking at her face.

Blinking, he cautiously lifted his hand up and gently placed it on her shoulder.

. . .

She shot her eyes wide open in horror and gasped- seemingly terrified.

Her large busts heaved up and down quickly as she breathed audibly- her heart beat was rapid.

The amethyst eyed woman stared into her crush's now uncharacteristically concerned azure eyes.

"Q-Quo..." But she couldn't speak as she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

She sat up and placed a hand on her rapidly beating heart, where she felt each thump against the pads of her fingers.

She'd never been so scared...

"Shh..." His long fingers were suddenly caressing her smooth face, appeasing her.

Her skin looked so beautiful as it was lit by the moonlight streaming through the windows.

Quon always found Queen to be perfect in every sense of the word.

Intelligent and remarkably beautiful.

It is of no wonder that he was so attracted to her.

And now, to see her shaking like this...

And without her glasses...

He wondered what kind of hellish nightmare had drove the strong Queen into shaking like a petal...

Panting, she placed her hand atop of his, squeezing it.

He smiled at her intimate regard.

The pair were always drawn to each other due to their many similarities.

Quon, especially, found her to be fascinating.

His smile widened to a smirk as he spread his hand on her face so that his thumb touched her pouty lips.

A blush spread across her cheeks and she parted her lips slightly, where his thumb now lay on the center of her mouth.

No words were needed between the two.

They understood each other on a different level than most.

She pursed her lips so that she planted a lingering peck on the pad of this thumb.

He suddenly felt very hot underneath his uniform.

The 18 year old was enjoying this very much.

And just when he thought he couldn't get enough of her, Queen grabbed his hand and slid it down to her heaving breasts all the way to the inside of her skirt.

. . .

Quon didn't know what came over Queen...

But he certainly didn't mind.

He enjoyed this just as much as she did.

And he would do anything she asks of him to the peak of his abilities.

If pleasure she wants, pleasure she gets.

Queen threw her head back and shivered as he slid his fingers inside her white panties.

"Yes..." She breathed lowly.

The alluring 18 year old grinned handsomely.

Soon enough, and for the first time in her life, Queen broke the number one library rule and resonated her moans throughout the ever-so-silent library.

Its a good thing Quon shooed the Cranberry Knights earlier.

...else they would have been the perfect subjects of petty gossip around Suzaku's grounds.

As he pulled his hand out, seemingly finished with his work, she let out a deep breath of pleasure.

Then, without him realizing it, she quickly cupped his beautiful face in her hands and planted a strong kiss on his lips.

It even took him aback.

As he was about to respond, she quickly parted away and picked up her belongings and ran, leaving the researcher alone and uncharacteristically bewildered, "Q-Queen!" He stood up and called after her a bit too late.

Sighing, he traced his fingers over his lips and couldn't help his smirk when he found her glasses on the table.

And in a matter of minutes, she did return only to find him seductively standing against the table with her glasses in his hands.

. . .

Time for round 2?

- 0 -

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
